The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and, more specifically, to exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) gas turbine systems.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engines generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion products, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. The turbine stages, when driven by the hot combustion products, transfer rotational power to a shaft. The rotating shaft, in turn, drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section and can also drive an electrical generator to produce electrical energy. Gas turbine engines may include a variety of controls to improve performance and efficiency, while also reducing pollutants in the exhaust gas. Unfortunately, the controls become complicated for gas turbine systems with exhaust gas recirculation. Therefore, it may be desirable to improve the controls for gas turbine engines with exhaust gas recirculation.